Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network has caused many networking configurations and systems to become susceptible to elements that seek to misrepresent identities or corrupt network traffic. In general, communication tunnels or links may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network, whereby an end user or an object may initiate some protocol by invoking a selected location or a network node. As the subscriber base of end-users increases, proper routing of communication tunnels or links and efficient management of data flows becomes even more critical.
As a packet traverses the network through a given communication tunnel, there is generally no record kept of its path. Accordingly, the origination point of the packet may be somewhat ambiguous, as there is no way of determining that the packet was communicated from an address (e.g. as specified by a header). This may create a security concern or an integrity issue because packet spoofing may be occurring in the network. In general, packet spoofing may involve a scenario in which the source address of a packet is replaced with a value, which is not the true source of the packet. Such a procedure may be used, for example, by a hacker in attempting to break into a communication session or to attack a given network device. Hackers may also use other strategies or techniques in order to pierce network security, corrupt network communications, infiltrate network participants, or compromise the integrity of network traffic.